


De cambio de cuadrantes y relaciones

by NaghiTan



Category: Homestuck, OPStuck, One Piece
Genre: AU, Cuadrantes, Español | Spanish, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, OPStuck - Freeform, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca pensó adquirir un cuadrante en aquella tripulación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cambio de cuadrantes y relaciones

**Titulo:** De cambio de cuadrantes y relaciones

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece y Homestuck

 **Pairings:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Resumen:** Nunca pensó adquirir un cuadrante en aquella tripulación.

**Notas de Autor:**

Creo que es mi primer crossover entre One Piece y Homestuck, basado en la información de OPStuck que nuestra querida syblatortue nos da en cada fan art que hace. Agradecimientos a ella y dado que ella escribe en inglés no creo que me llegase a leer, pero ¡Gracias por los head canon!

Dedicado como siempre a pieromachine (Hallconen), cualquier excusa es buena para hacer LawSan, aunque las relaciones de los trolls es algo compleja, espero que le llegues a entender.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos y demás cosas, trataré de trabajar más duro para conseguir mi pc y actualizar más rápidamente.

* * *

 

Cuando se alió con aquella peculiar tripulación, LawDee Trafal creía que eran tan serios a como lo era él, claro, con las características trolls que tenían, sangre de diferentes colores y temperamento asesino, pero caso contrario, aquella tripulación era una completa estúpides total.

Lo último que esperaría sacar de ellos eran lazos, y mucho menos cuadrantes, suficiente tenía con su kismesis hacía Dofla Mingo, cuadrante negro, tan mortal como su enfermiza obsesión por destronarlo, pero, con esa tripulación tenía que esperar lo inesperado, si ya su peculiar cuadrante Moiral se dividía entre toda su tripulación, tener como Matespritship a Sanjee era la guinda del pastel.

Aquel troll de sangre azul era un ser temperamental y el último en su lista como para ser el indicado para un apareamiento, pero su mente se contradecía como siempre, cuando a altas horas de la noche ambos se encontraban en la cocina para aparearse y concretar ese cuadrante. Las vainas se enredaban entre sí, azul con amarillo, a LawDee Trafal le gustaba variar y sentir la vaina de Sanjee era un placer culposo que negaría admitir que le encantaba.

Noches como esas valían la pena, cuando ambos estaban enredados y compartían fluidos, para que a la mañana siguiente, Sanjee negase todo y volvieran a como siempre:

Uno negando su cuadrante, el otro obsesionado por tal.


End file.
